2052fandomcom-20200214-history
Cynder
=Biological information= Description Cynder is a Black Dragoness living the Dragon Confederation capital city of Warfang. She has a magenta underbelly and magenta wing membranes, the skeletal structure of her wings forming a pinnacle, from which emerges blade like structures. Her tail terminates in a blade-like structure, while 4 horns and 3 spikes emerge from her skull, forming a variable crest on her forehead. She has markings on her head, fore limbs and tail; she also wears bracers on her neck, forelegs and tail, which she is unable to physically remove without causing grievous injuries; some even capable of killing her. Her fore part is rather muscular, being where she would keep an enemy while defending herself. her mid section is skinny and warped (probally by Malefor's corruption of her). her hindquarters and tail are slender versions of what her fore-part looks like, with strong muscle groups attached to her talons, tail, and wing-joints. She is capable of putting considerable power in her tail, and was able to not only whip Spiril around during his few confrontations with her, but also able to cut Koozer-Ga Combat Forms completely in half. She also has a particular way of landing in mid-fight, bringing her Talons down to the ground first, while using her wings to ease her fore-part to the ground. She also has a habit of indicating her attacks before hand, raising her tail before attacking with it, or roaring before using elemental powers. Unlike the dragons of our mythology, however, she is incapable of breathing true fire; and instead uses a variation of this, known as "Shadow-Fire"; whose effects are more akin to those of Pyroclastic Flows then true fire, but equally as devastating, as unlike it's more devastating cousin, which can spread through buildings and devastate cities, Shadow Fire can be controlled more easily and targeted within a certain area. She also possesses the ability to envenom her claws and tail-blade structure, and use this to poison her attackers. Personality Cynder's personality is determined by the situation she is in at a particular moment, and what her feelings and disposition are to those around her. she is typically kind and devoted to those close to her, but seeks to speak her mind before all others. she is determined, resourceful, cunning, bold, and extremely religious at times, worshiping the Precursor 'oracles' as gods, alongside her ancestors. She is often deeply offended if anyone speaks to her about her corruption by Malefor; choosing to forget the war and the events that transpired while she was under his control. In Battle, she is a fierce warrior, prone to stage over-dramatic executions of enemies on the battlefield, or to reveal her fierce nature to any would-be enemy; even threatening Spiril after catching him spying on her. She does not like being disturbed once in a comfortable and established potion; ofter becoming enraged if prompted to move or being awoken by an intruder, indicating her anger or displeasure in such actions by lashing her tail, roaring or both. When Injured, she will flee if available, rather then fight a seemingly superior enemy; this is indicated after being attacked by Spiril at her lair in Concurrent Skies, and in fleeing from the Koozer-Ga after being severely injured by Rova 343's Sentinel beam. If she is unable to flee, she will make a last stand to defend herself; making a fierce display from her outspread wings, raised tail, and sharp teeth. If an enemy continues to attack her, she will then attempt to kill it, as was her reaction upon being cornered by Spiril in the Realm of Convexity and by the Koozer-Ga. =Relationship with other characters= The relationship Cynder has with other characters is deeply influenced by external factors, and most prominently by events outside Warfang's walls. She reverently respects the High Council (who were responsible for her position as queen of the dragon confederation), and of foreign dignitaries, like Neyla, but has become increasingly agitated by her brother, Spiril, at one point even threatening to eat him. She does, however, revert to a fierce since of independence at times, expecially when left to herself for extended amounts of time. Cinder Cynder's relationship with her elderly mother is tenuous; and strained at times. being that she is on the Dragon Confederation High Council, the two dragons rarely see each other. Cinder usually isolates herself from Cynder, and during the few times that the two of them are together, Cinder often repremands her daughter; the last case being after her attempt to fly to the Great Dragon Temple ended in failure, with her crashing into one of it's windows. When She is finally bowing to her old age, and dying due to it, She warns about the coming war against Malefor; much to Cynder's dismay, before dying despite the High Council's frantic attempts to save her. The High Council Cynder's relationship with the Elder dragons of the Dragon Confederation High Council is one of deep reverence, humility, and respect. She rarely had anything to do with the council until her offspring acquired a potion within it. When she was corrupted by Malefor, she nearly destroyed them, relenting only upon her defeat by Spiril. Spiril Cynder's relationship with Spiril is fickle, and very unstable. Though he is her brother originally, after the Dragon Civil War, it is found that he is not related to her at all, with him later denying this in front of her at a later time. She confronts him numerous times about him following and/or spying on her, becoming more agitated as he continues his advances on her. In return, her annoyance with him has often turned to physical confrontations; with her variously warning him not to follow her. when her warnings are ignored, she threatens to eat him, at one point nearly carrying it out in Warfang's arena, to be stopped by Tera. Neyla and the Atlantian Grand Council Cynder deeply respects Neyla, often turning to her when she feels the integrity of the High Council is at stake. She and Neyla often work hand in hand with each other, though at one time Neyla does not contact Cynder when her ships came to defend New Atlantis. Cynder has no discernible relationship with the other councilors, who rarely talk to her. The Cheetah Tribe though she rarely interacts with the Cheetahs; their tribe is very respectful of her, and she of their leadership; specifically Tera and her father, chief Prawlus. She is nervous about being in their cities around certain citizens, often avoiding them if possible. Hunter, a cheetah warrior, often accompanies her in the cities and to Warfang itself. Cheetah Hermit When she encounters the cheetah hermit in the Valley of Avalar, he immediately recognizes her for what Malefor had turned her into during the early part of the Dragon Civil War. usually deeply offended by his words, she is quick to turn tail and walk away, rather then attack him, though it is evident that given an opportunity or overwhelmingly good reason, she would do so. The Atlowa The Atlowa, who were attacked by Cynder during the war, mistrust all dragons (they even turned on Spiril); and as such, She does not go back there after the war, afraid that they would attack her. Sparks the young dragonfly has deep animosity towards her, and she chooses to ignore him, though when she sees it begin to manifest in the High Council elders defending the Dragon Temple, she is compelled to leave it-only for them to send Spiril, accompanied by Sparks-after her. Silver Cynder had romantic interests in Silver during the early part of the series, being devastated when he deserted her to Malefor, and she was forced to kill him. though, like Malefor, he continuously resurrected himself, resulting in him being present in the Koozer-Ga war, during which he attacked and injured Cynder, temporarily preventing her from flying. He is later assimilated by the parasites,and killed again by her. Malefor Cynder despises Malefor, though once he had complete control over her. She over-dramatically kills him during a brief confrontation in the Dragon Temple's tower, quickly growing to adult size in seconds via the use of her dark powers, and eating him upon his insisting on how weak her defenses are. though later resurrected by Silver, He is attacked by her again after he tried to unlock her dark power and turn her against Spiril. =Appearances in novels= 2052 Cynder appears in the city of warfang as a citizen of that city. when Silver falls in love with her, he will follow her, having pledged to fira that he would protect her. she is listed as being very young, as in the book itself, whenever she speaks, she is identified as Young Cynder. Coalition Contact Her first Contact with the human Coalition of Civilized Goverments, then in it's infancy, was in Warfang. She is very young at this stage, under the protection of the Infantile Government of Rayvair. When the city of Warfang and it's farmland are threatened, she is compalled to attempt a defense of the city which had become her home. 2058 Cynder, having reached Sexual maturity, leaves the city. warfang, having been all but destroyed during the previous siege, sends an army to protect her. she appears to be obsessed with destroying malfor, identifying him as a "heretic" and never by name. Adolescence Cynder contemplatively isolates herself from the newly-Formed Dragon Confederation High Council in a fortress built within the inactive volcanic crater of Temple Mountain. When she is under siege and the High Council come to he aid, she releases tethers holding her fortress in place-which in turn floats into the air on a floating island. This is also the first mentioning of the Dragon Confederation Honor Guard. 2155 Cynder is trapped in the unstable Catacombs with silver. she appears to be physically adult, but such is not mentioned in the book, despite the fact that this is the first appearence of Malefor, who is refered to as the brother of malfor the end of the war against Malfor As the war raged around the now volcanically active and geologically unstable Burned lands, Warfang itself is under siege. After Malfor enters Warfang's main citadel, attacking her and setting the Great Dragon Temple on fire, Cynder flies into a rage, destroying the enemy inside of the city and eating Malfor. The legend of Cynder: A New Beginning After the occourence of the incomplete great reformation, Cynder and Spiril, having been saved from an attack on the Dragon temple, are forced to destroy silver; though a duty she does not willingly take on, given her previous romantic relationship with him. The Legend of Cynder: Dawn of Redemption again trapped in the catacombs, Spiril and Cynder must escape this and confront malefor; and the first, detailed appearance of Temple Mountain and it's associated Volcanic Wastelands. The legend of Cynder: Atlantian Rising Cynder appears as an adult, but spiril is not with her most of the time. she is with cinder, the dragons by this time having mastered Atlantian space-travel technology. after the war with the mysterious illuminati, the temple-complex of T'hochec is discovered, eventally allowing Cynder to become queen, forming the dragon confederation in her honor. The Legend of Cynder: Dragon War Trilogy Cynder, having reached deep into Sexual maturity, tries to repair the catacombs, with Malefor to help lead the restoration efforts. malefor subsequently betrays her. during the first confrontation in the Throne room tower of the Dragon Temple, he escapes, warning that " The Replicators will come". taking this into account, Cynder commissions a vast armada of Capital ships, with which she will destroy them. after the destruction, she and spiril are forced to go akor wat, where they will have to save Athens. when they return to their world, they are forced to save cinder, but she dies, triggering an earthquake that allows them to reach the Shadow temple Complex, in the foothills of the Atlas mountains, within which they resurrect her. after saving warfang, they attack the city of Dark Athena]], forcing Malefor to flee yet again, this time, to volcanic fields, where attempts to kill her and cause the Great reformation, killing himself instead and becoming trapped in the Realm of Convexity. The Legend of Cynder: the Precursor legacy Cynder has grown to adult size and descriptions of her partray her as such. though this is only temporary, as the Reformation resulted in her being Corrupted by Malefor, and forced her to relive her life. the book traces, over several chapters, her aging process, untill she reaches 50 years of age. Adult Cynder Before the Dragon Civil War Cynder has embraced her role as queen of a now unified country-the powerful Dragon Confederation. She rules from a vast palace in Warfang, living in a tower overlooking the city. also living with her at times is her now elderly mother. She see action defending the cheetah city of Warclaw, capital of the Cheetah's semi-tribal/industrial kingdom of Avalar. Her mother later dies, and Cynder seals herself off from the rest of the palace, separating her tower-residence from the city in a fit of grief by using deployable force-fields of Atlantian design. . Dark Cynder ]] after a devastating series of events, the Dragon Confederation is thrown into civil war. Malefor, imprisoned in the ethereal Realm of Convexity, manages to corrupt Cynder via the aid of an ape cult based in Avalar. They use her to unite the islands off the continent-once the site of the High Council's sacred temples, by force, all the while imprisoning the council and using their power to open a portal to free Malefor. Meanwhile, Spiril is born in a swamp near the heavily forested Temple Mountain. By the time He actually intervenes to save the Council, Malefor's plan is nearly complete; but as the High Council members are rescued from her, She attacks him, eventually culminating in a battle atop her Lair, and in the Realm of Convexity itself, during which she is defeated. Young Cynder during the Dragon Civil War Paranoid about Spiril's animosity towards her, she leaves the Dragon Temple, risking her own life in an attempt to find her destiny. After a devastating attack on the Dragon Temple Complex, Spiril is led in a search for the Chronicler, during which he encounters and is confronted by her. at a battle inside the geologically unstable Mountain Of Malefor, she is trapped in the Catacombs after the structures inside the mountain collapse and force them to take shelter there. After traversing the ancient structure with the aid of Hunter, She learns that Malefor has transformed Temple Mountain into a Volcanic Wasteland. An attack on Warfang is halted by Neyla, while later Cynder will go to explore ruins belonging to the Precursor Civilization. Adult Cynder and the war against the Koozer-Ga After learning about the Precursor Shield-World, she begins to excavate the various ruins, while Neyla accidentally releases the Koozer-Ga, who subsequently spread across the artificial construct and besiege the planet's major cities. a victorious counter-offensive to reclaim this construct is later successful, though at the cost of several ships. Later, she returns to her lair in Concurrent Skies, content to raise a family and live in peace. Elder years and Death Cynder succeeded in living out her remaining years in peace, and founded the Cydonian Dynasty, which was to rule Warfang for the next 800 years. Before her death, she oversaw re-trraforming efforts to restore Yellow District's agricultural lands, which had been glassed by the city's defensive fleet, and helped Neyla restore New Atlantis. Both she and Spiril died about 100 years after the war, and the High Council had their towering living quarters within the Palace of Warfang sealed to deny entry.